Remembering You
by rayrayX96
Summary: Clary ends up forgetting Jace and the rest of the gang. she forgets everything Up until the night she meets Jace, Alec, and Isabelle. She goes to school with her best friend Simon. But when the new kids show up, will they help her rememeber again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so i'm back. I am sorry to everyone who was looking forward to this story like two weeks ago. I was really busy so i couldn't post it. I promise to do better on this story, then my last one. I have every intention of finishing it. I feel really good about it. I may not be to good on updating, because i sorta sneek because i dont want my parents knowing i write FanFiction. They already make fun of me for reading it (: Well, I hope Ya'll enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do Not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters in this story. It all belongs to the fabulous Cassandra Clare.**

Clary was standing by her locker, waiting for Simon, her best friend. As she was waiting, she heard people around her, talking about the new kids. As she looked around, Clary noticed all the girls starring at a blond headed boy. He was tall, tan, and muscular. Every girl was practically drooling over him.

Something was off about the boy. Every time someone would bump into him he would flinch and tense up. Also, every time a girl would go up and attempt to flirt with him, he would just ignore them and walk away.

As Clary watched him walk to his locker, she felt as if she knew him. "But that's impossible, I have never met him in my life," she thought. But she couldn't shake the feeling in her gut.

Clary blew it off and continued watching him. She watched him stick his bag into his locker and shut it. He turned around and leaned against his locker. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked up. They locked eyes.

He had beautiful, gold eyes. Clary felt as if she could see into his soul from them. His emotions were displayed so openly through his eyes. As she took a closer look, Clary saw different emotions flicker through them. Hurt, anger, relief, and….Love? _It couldn't have been love, _she thought.

"Clary, earth to Clary!" A voice called from beside her. Then, a hand moved in front of her face.

Startled, Clary jumped back and looked over, only to find Simon starring at her questioningly. "Oh, Hey Si."

Clary turned back towards the boy, and saw he was still watching her. Clary could feel her face heat up. The boy noticed and smiled. It wasn't an arrogant, cocky smile. It was a true genuine smile. Clary couldn't help but smile back.

Simon must have seen her smiling at the kid, because he said questioningly, "Who is the new kid, and why is he starring at you?"

Blushing, Clary turned to look at Simon, "Um, he is no one, and he isn't starring."

She pushed herself off her locker and they both headed off to first period. They entered the classroom and sat in the back of the class, closest to the window. Clary began to tell Simon about the fight she had with her mother that morning. In the middle of her story, Clary heard a voice behind her.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Clary turned around and saw the Blond boy and a girl. The girl looked like a model, Clary couldn't help but feel jealous. She had long, dark black hair, with striking blue eyes. They were both starring at Clary waiting for her to answer,

Finally, Clary found her voice, smiled and said, " Sure, go ahead."

They both smiled and the boy took the seat closes to her. Isabelle glared at him and took the seat next to him.

"I'm Clary," She said while sticking out her hand.

The boy shook her hand and said, "I'm Jace, and this is my sister Isabelle."

To keep up the conversation, Clary asked, "So, where are you guys from?"

With a sad smile, the Jace responded, "We are from around here, we just have been home schooled our whole life."

At these words, images flashed in Clary's mind. She saw a flash of gold. Gold eyes, gold hair. Then, she saw lips moving. When she looked closer, she saw them form the words _I love you._ _I will never leave you._

The memory left as soon as it had appeared. Clary opened her eyes to find all three of them, starring at her. She saw Isabelle starring at her sadly, Simon's worried, and lastly, Jace. Jace was just starring intensely.

"Are you okay Claire? You completely zoned out for a sec," Simon told her. She could tell he was really worried about her. Isabelle had looked away, but Jace was still watching her.

"I'm fine, alright? I was just thinking about something," She told them, hopping to convince them that she was fine. The last thing she wanted was the new kids to think she was a freak.

Just as Simon was about to say something, the teacher walked in and began to talk. "Thank the Angel," Clary whispered to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jace smile.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to start our religion section for the class. We are going to start is off with a project that will take a while to do. You have to pick a partner, and you will be working with them for a few weeks. So chose wisely." He turned around and began to write on the bored.

A paper landed in front of Clary. She looked over in the direction it came from to see Jace smiling at her. She took the paper and opened it up. Inside was a note from Jace. She smiled and read:

(_Italics Jace_ **Bold Clary)**

_Would you want to work with me on this assignment? (:_

Clary smiled bigger and wrote back.

**Haha I would love to work with you. (:**

She crumbled the paper up and threw it back to him. He caught it in the air and opened it up. He broke out into a huge smile and looked over at me. His stare was so intense I looked away and blushed.

The teacher turned around and said, "Your assignment is to pick one of the following topics and write a paper on it. You must research it and you have to have good information on it. Now, I'm going to Help you out by giving you a paper with some websites. Choose a topic in which you feel most comfortable. Now, your chose's are: One, Angels. Two, Fallen Angels. Three, Nephilim. And Finally, Demons. Now, find a partner."

Clary looked at Jace and saw him talking with Isabelle. The seemed to be in a heated discussion, because it looked as if Isabelle was yelling at him.

"So Clary, me, you, partners?" She heard Simon say. She looked at him and felt so guilty. Her and Simon were always partners, But this time, she completely forgot about him.

"Simon, I am so sorry. I kind of already told Jace I would be his partner," She said guiltily.

Simon looked confused at first, but then he looked sort of happy. Clary was confused by his expression, until she watched Isabelle walk up to him and say, "So, you want to work with me on this?" Simon smiled hugely, and shook his head yes. Isabelle grabbed his hand and they walked over to a different part of the room. She turned back to Jace and said, " That was weird."

He smiled and just nodded his head. The he asked, " So, what topic do you want to do?"

Clary thought about what the topics where. She went with the one she thought would be best, "I think we should do Nephilim."

Jace smiled a sad smile and said, "Alright. Your lucky, because I just so happen to know some stuff about them."

"Oh really? That really cool. This project should be a piece of cake," She answered back to him, pleased she picked a good topic. One they were both comfortable with.

Jace just nodded his head and looked away. They sat there in comfortable silence, waiting for the teacher to come to the desk to pass out the paper with the websites on them. Clary didn't understand why, but she felt happy just working with Jace. She couldn't wait to actually get to know him better. Normally meeting someone new, the silence between them would be awkward. Not this time, Clary felt comfortable with Jace. Maybe even more comfortable than with Simon.

Clary looked over at him and began to study him. She noticed he was really built. She could tell he worked out all the time, because he was so muscular. Along his arms were scars. There were so many. As she studied them closer, she noticed they looked as if they were in the shape of random designs, Like they were purposely put there. As she looked closer at them, she saw black swirls appear were the scars use to be. Clary Gasped loudly.

Jace whipped his head around towards her, " What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Clary blushed a deep shade of red and all she said was, "I like your tattoos." She quickly turned away, embarrassed at how she reacted. She just didn't understand how they could just appear though.

"My what?" Jace looked completely confused, but then his face went from confused, to blank, then to hopeful. He whispered, "You can see them?"

**And thats were I'm going to end it (: so tell me what you think. if i should keep writing or not? Like i said, i like this one a lot better than my other story. I'm going to try my best to update soon. So review please (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I finally got the chance to update. I hope you guys enjoy this, I put a lot of time in writing it. To clear somethings up, Simon does remeber everything. He is just trying to act like nothing happened. and its Post COG. Things will be explain later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments :( I wish I did, but I don't. All characters belong to Cassandra Claire.**

Clary looked at Jace like he was crazy, "Of course i can see them. Ya know, I'm not blind."

Jace stood up and walked over the Isabelle and Simon. He began to whisper, and then all three of them looked over at her. Isabelle was smiling hugely, Simon had a knowing smile, and Jace's face was a mixture of things. Happy, excited, knowing, and lastly, loving. All three of them stood up and walked over to her. They stopped right in front of her. Jace began to talk, "We have to work on this another time. Come to the address tonight. We can talk then."

He grabbed her hand and began to write. Clary enjoyed having his hand in hers. It felt natural to be holding hangs with him. When he was done writing, he held on to her hand a few seconds longer. She looked up at him. He was staring so intensely at her, but Clary didn't mind. She stared back at him, just as intensely. Someone coughed and Clary quickly looked away, her cheeks instantly heating up. Jace sighed and dropped her hand. Jace and Isabelle walked to the teacher and began to talk. He sighed them a pass and they walked out of the room.

Clary watched them walk out of the room without a single glance back. She turned to Simon, and saw him doing the same thing, "That was really weird."

Simon looked back at her and smiled his dorky smile, "Yeah it was. So are you gonna go over there tonight?"

Clary thought about it for a minute, and then she said, "Yeah, i think so. We didn't get anything done. Why don't you go? I mean, you are partners with Isabelle."

Simon's face immediately went from a smile, to a frown, "I can't tonight. I have something to do. But you should deffinatly go."

Clary didn't understand his immediate mood change, but she was too nervous about going over there alone. She nodded her head and just sat there, waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell finally rung, Clary went to her next classes. She didn't really pay any attention to any of the teachers. The day ended up going by faster than she thought it would. She was in her last class, art, when she began to really pay attention to the gossip involving the new kids.

Hailey, the school slut, and her little group of followers, were talking about Jace, "He's totally hot, with that blonde hair and golden eyes. I'm totally getting him. So girls, keep your hands off him." Hailey was so sure that she would have him. The girls just giggled and nodded their heads, showing to Hailey that they would stay away.

She probably just wanted to get in his pants, Thought Clary.

As the class went on, Hailey kept going on and on about how she would get him to ask her out. Finally, Clary just tuned her out, and focused on her sketch. As she looked down she noticed that she had drawn Jace, with angel wings coming out of his back. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen. As she was flipping to a new page, the bell rang, signaling the school day was over.

Clary grabbed her stuff and practically ran out of the door. She went to her locker, grabbed everything she needed and ran to her car. When she got there, Simon was standing by the passenger side door waiting for her. She unlocked the doors and they both climbed in. The ride home was silent, but not an awkward silent. It was more like a calm, comfortable silence. Finally, they pulled up to Simon's house. He climbed out, but turned back and said, "Be careful, and if you need me, I'm just a phone call away."

Clary nodded and put the car in reverse. She looked down at the address written on her hand. She knew where it was, just a few blocks away from her house. She began to drive that way, and when she pulled up in front of the address, she turned the car off, but just looked around. It wasn't a house, it was a church. The church looked as if i had been abandoned for a very long time.

After about twenty minutes of sitting there, Clary heard a voice beside her, "Well are you going to come in, or just sit out here all day?"

Clary screamed and looked over where the voice came from. Jace was standing just outside of the window, with a smug smile. He seemed please from the reaction he got from her.

Clary was furious at him for scaring her like that. She smacked his arm and pushed him out of the way as she opened her door and climbed out. "You know, you shouldn't sneak up in girls like that. It's very rude. For all i know, you could have been some murderer, or rapist."

Jace just laughed at her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the doors of the church. He opened the door and he pulled her in with him. Clary was expecting the inside to look like the outside, old and falling apart, but was completely surprised to see that it was just the opposite. It was absolutely beautiful.

"It's so beautiful," Clary said, completely enchanted with the place.

Jace smiled down at her and tugged on her hand, "I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's go upstairs."

He pulled her towards an elevator. He pressed a button and they stood, waiting. Finally, Jace opened the doors and they climbed on. The elevator lurched up. The only thing comforting Clary was Jace's hand holding hers. They were silent on the way up. The silence was comfortable. Finally, they got to the next floor. They stepped out and Jace led her down the hall. The walls were filled with paintings. At one painting, Clary stopped. The painting was of a place that was so beautiful, it literally took her breath away. Clary felt as if she had been there before. As she looked at the painting, Jace watched her.

Finally, Clary looked at him and asked, "Where is this painting supposed to be of?"

"Idris," Jace whispered.

"Idris." Clary repeated. It sounded familiar, but she didn't know from where.

After a while, Jace pulled her away from the painting. They continued down the hall, and finally stopped in front of a door. Jace opened the door and stepped back, allowing her to walk in front of him. She stepped around him, and walked in to a bedroom.

The room was clean and bare. The bed was folded neatly, there wasn't a single piece of clothing on the floor, and the walls were completely bare. The only thing that actually looked like someone lived in that room was a picture. The picture sat on the bed side table. She walked closer. When she reached the table, she picked up the picture. She heard Jace gasp, but he didn't stop her.

She looked at the picture, and she couldn't believe what she saw. There was a boy, and he was holding a girl. The boy had blond hair, dressed in all black. He was holding a girl. She had bright, red hair. She was wearing a beautiful, silver dress. The two were looking up at the sky, watching fireworks. Clary could tell by the way that he held her, that the two were in love. Clary knew that the boy was Jace, but what she didn't expect, was the girl to be her.

**Alright, thats all for now (: Tell me what you think in a review? Thanks everyone who reviewed last time. I have the next part written.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya'll are lucky. Two updates in one day. (: I know the flashback is from COG, but I thought it would fit perfectly because the picture was of the two watching the fireworks at the end of the book. So don't hate me for it being so long. Anyways, I think we all wouldn't mind a great scene from Cassandra Clare's fabulous book.**

_Flashback_

Clary Looked at her friends and noticed that Robert and Maryse Lighwood, who were shaking hands with Magnus Bane, who had put the sparkly headband away and was being the model of decorum. Maryse had her arm around Alec's shoulder. The rest of her friends were sitting in a group along the wall; Clary was about to move to join them, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Clary!" It was her mother, smiling at her-and Luke stood beside her, his hands in hers. Jocelyn wasn't dressed up at all; she wore jeans, and a loose shirt that at least wasn't stained with paint. You couldn't have told from the way Luke was looking at her, though, that she looked anything less than perfect. "I'm glad we finally found you,"

Clary grinned at Luke, "So you're not moving to Idris, I take it?"

"Nah," he said. He looked as happy as she'd ever seen him. "The pizza here is terrible."

Joycelyn laughed and moved off to talk to Amatis, who was admiring a floating glass bubble filled with smoke that kept changing colors. Clary looked at Luke, "Were you ever actually going to leave New York, or were you just saying that to get her to finally make a move?"

"Clary," said Luke, "I am shocked you would suggest such a thing." He grinned, then abruptly sobered. "You're all right with it, aren't you? I know this means a big change in your life-I was going to see if you and your mother might want to move in with me, since your apartments unlivable right now-"

Clary snorted. "A big change? My life has already changed totally. Several times."

Luke glanced over toward Jace, who was watching them from his seat on the wall. Jace nodded at them, his mouth curling up at the corner in an amused smile. "I guess it has," Luke said.

"Change is good," said Clary.

"So it is."

"Clary!" Isabelle called from the wall. "Fireworks!"

Clary hit Luke lightly on the shoulder and went to join her friends. They were seated along the wall in a line: Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, and Aline. She stopped beside Jace. "I don't see any fireworks," she said, mock-scowling at Isabelle.

"Patience, Grasshopper," said Maia. "Good things come to those that wait."

"I always thought that was 'Good things come to those that do the wave," said Simon. "No wonder I've been so confused all my life."

"Confused is a nice word for it," said Jace, but he was clearly only somewhat paying attention; he reached out and pulled Clary toward him, almost absently, as if it were a reflex. She leaned back against his shoulders, looking up at the sky. Nothing lit the heavens but the demon towers, glowing a soft silver-white against the darkness.

"Where did you go?" he asked, quietly enough that only she could hear the question.

"The Seelie Queen wanted me to do her a favor," said Clary. "And she wanted to do me a favor in return." She felt Jace tense. "Relax. I told her no."

"Not many people would turn down a favor from the Seelie Queen," said Jace.

"I told her I didn't need a favor," said Clary. "I told her i had everything i wanted."

Jace laughed at that, softly, and slid his hand up her arm to her shoulder; his fingers played idly with the chain around her neck, and Clary glanced down at the glint of the silver against her dress. She had worn the Morgenstern ring since Jace had left it for her, and sometimes she wondered why. Did she really want to be reminded of Valentine? And yet, at the same time, was it ever right to forget?

You couldn't erase everything that cause you pain with its recollection. She didn't want to forget Max or Madeleine, or Hodge, or the Inquisitor, or even Sebastian. Every memory was valuable; even the bad ones. Valentine had wanted to forget: to forget that the world had to change and Shadowhunters had to change with it-to forget that Downworlders had souls and all souls mattered to the fabric of the world. He had wanted to think only of what made Shadowhunters different from Downworlders. But what had been his undoing has been the way in which they were all the same.

"Clary," Jace said, breaking her out of her reverie. He tightened his arms around her, and she raised her head; the crowd was cheering as the first of the rockets went up. "Look."

She looked as the fireworks exploded in a shower of sparks-sparks that painted the clouds overhead as they fell, one by one, in streaking lines of golden fire, like angels falling from the sky

_End flashback_

Clary turned around to look at Jace, "That's not possible. I just met you."

Jace grabbed her shoulders and look her into the eyes, "It is possible. We have known each other much longer than today. You and me, we belong together. Can't you feel the connection between us?"

Clary could feel the pull between Jace and her, but she thought it was just an attraction. As she looked further into it, she could feel that it was something else.

"Jace? This is all true? We really were together? Me and you? How can i not remember you?" Clary began to ask a lot of questions. She was so ashamed that she couldn't remember him; she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She dropped her head, avoiding his eyes.

Jace put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Yes it's all real. We were really together." Jace looked as if he wanted to continue talking, but he didn't.

"Jace, how do i not remember?" Clary could tell he was keeping something from her, but what?

Jace hesitated, but he continued, "Clary, i think you should sit down." He guided her to the bed. When she sat down, he knelt in front of her. "Alright, you have to listen to me Clary. You may not believe me, but it is very true."

He took a deep breath, "About three months ago me, you, Isabelle, and Simon went to Padomenium. We went just to hangout, have some fun. Well, while we were there, we saw a demon. It was disguised as a boy, so you asked to be the bait. We argued about it a little, but eventually I gave in. Everything was going to plan, and then when you led him to the backroom, we began to follow. Then, some other demons jumped out and tried to attack us. We couldn't fight in front of the mudies, so we ran out the fire exit, which led to the back alley. We fought them, but there was so many. I tried to get to you, because i knew you needed me. I tried, God i tried. I just couldn't get there fast enough. When i finally did, you were lying on the ground, knocked out. There was a pool of blood all around you. It was coming from your head. "Jace broke off with a choking sound. "I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't. There was demon poison in you, so I couldn't help you. We called Magnus, and brought you back to the institute. Magnus met us there. We brought you to the infirmary, and he spent hours trying to heal you. He wouldn't let anyone in the room with him. I sat outside that door for so long, praying you were still alive. Then finally, he came out of the room. He didn't look happy, that was when i knew it was bad. He told me that you were better, and you would completely heal. That the only problem was you wouldn't remember anything. He had to erase some of the memories you had that was the only way he could save you. He had to erase every single memory of Shadowhunters, Demons, and Downworlders. That included me. You got to keep Simon, because he was a part of your life, before everything happened. I was completely heartbroken. I had only just got you, and then you were leaving me again. We called your mom and Luke. When they got there, we told them everything that happened. Jocelyn wanted to keep you out of the Shadowhunting world. She thought it would save you from any further injuries. She wouldn't let me see you; she made sure that i couldn't."

When Jace stopped, Clary could tell that he was on the verge of tears. She put her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair. "Jace, it's okay. Please, tell me the rest of the story. I need to know."

Jace took a deep breath, But continued, "She took so many precautions against us. She even thought about moving, but Luke talked her out of it. She finally allowed me to be able to see you, not that i hadn't before. I would watch you from afar. You seemed so happy, always hanging with Simon, or just sketching in the park. It took everything in me not to run to you, kiss and hug you. Finally, we convinced your mom to let us enroll in the school, and just become friends with you. The condition was that we weren't allowed to talk to you about Shadowhunters. I didn't mean to bring it up here, but the whole project and the fact that you saw that picture. I have been waiting so long for this moment, and now it's finally here and i don't know what to do."

He looked back down, completely avoiding her gaze. Clary grabbed his face, and looked into his eyes. "Jace, I believe you. I may not remember everything, but i am getting small scenes in my head. In both visions, or whatever you want to call them, you and i have been together, and i know in my heart, that you and me are meant to be together. I love you. I may not be sure of everything, but this i am sure of. I love you Jace Lightwood.

Jace stood up and grabbed her up in a hug. He swung her around, laughing. After a while, he put her down, but he held her close. He dropped his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much."

Clary pulled away and looked at Jace. He had a huge smile plastered on to his face. Clary couldn't help but smile back, but then she remembered. How was she supposed to tell her mom she remembered?

**Wow, that's a lot of writing for one day, hope you enjoyed. So finally you see what happened and why Clary lost her memory. I know this story is sort of rushed, but I'm trying. How was it? Tell me in a review? Thanks everyone who has reviewed, favorite this story, or added it to alert. Thanks for the support. I can't promise when I will update again. It might be a while, but I am trying very hard not to give up on this story. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
